Behind Closed Doors or Windows
by j7nX
Summary: Scott and Isaac. Isaac and Scott. Together. No one had seen that coming, not even Stiles and he was Scott's best friend for heaven's sake. Or how Stiles finds out about their relationship.


**Title**: Behind Closed Doors (or Windows)  
**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
**Pairing****/Characters**: Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Word Count**: 777  
**Summary**: Scott and Isaac. Isaac and Scott. Together. No one had seen that coming, not even Stiles and he was Scott's best friend for heaven's sake.  
**Warnings**: Coming out, Fluff, Acceptance  
**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf and all its characters belong to their respectful owners, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.  
**A/N:** Written for the Sharpen Your Claws Challenge held over at travel_in_pack(LJ). Prompt by **run_with_rain**

Scott and Isaac. Isaac and Scott. Together. No one had seen that coming, not even Stiles and he was Scott's best friend for heaven's sake.

Said werewolves were standing close to each other, Isaac just a step in front of Scott since the dark-haired boy was still feeling a little weak from the wolf's bane Allison's mother had used in her attempt to kill him. A warning growl was rumbling in his chest, but Scott wrapped his arm around his waist and he calmed down considerably.

Stiles was hanging half off the bedroom window, one leg inside and gaping disbelievingly at the two boys. His mouth was open in shock and surprise, for once speechless. Scott cleared his throat while looking away and that seemed to startle his best friend into action, making him flail around and scramble as he fell inside the room.

"So… Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Stiles asked casually after a few moments of awkward silence as he stood up and brushed off his clothes hurriedly.

Scott met his best friend's eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Isaac and I… we're together." He answered firmly after hesitating slightly and waited for the hurricane of questions Stiles was sure to fire his way any second.

Stiles sputtered and waved his arms around. "Well, thank you for stating the obvious, you twit! I mean what…? What the hell, Scott? How? You and Lahey? Since when are you guys together?! I thought you loved Allison!" He knew he was babbling and probably not making any sense, but he was so confused. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what was right in front of his eyes without some sort of reasonable explanation.

Isaac took a step forward once again with another agitated growl, but Scott shook his head silently and tugged him towards the bed to sit down. Stiles followed them with his eyes, noting how Scott leaned into Isaac with a quiet sigh, before sitting on the computer chair and waiting impatiently.

"Isaac is my mate." Scott stated plainly and couldn't help chuckling a little at the other boy's comical expression. "You're not the only one who's been researching werewolves, Stiles. I've done my reading as well. And I talked to Derek about it, he explained everything."

"Wait, what?! Derek knows? You went to Derek about this? What am I here for?" Stiles demanded indignantly and seemed more upset with the fact that Scott hadn't asked for his help then his relationship with Isaac.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but Derek knows more about this stuff then the internet can provide. And we wanted to be sure." The young werewolf explained as he took Isaac's hand and laced their fingers together.

Stiles huffed in annoyance with his arms crossed in front of his chest and mumbled something intelligible under his breath. "What about Allison?" He asked curiously a moment later. "I really thought you loved her."

"I do, I mean I did, but after I found out that Isaac was a werewolf like me and my mate, my love for Allison…well, it just kind of became more like affection towards a sibling."

"Oh, I see." Stiles nodded in understanding and stood up, moving towards the door. "Mind if I use the front door? I definitely don't want to climb down your window again."

Scott jumped up from the bed and stopped him with an arm around his bicep. "Wait, you're just going to leave without saying anything else?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't mind, Scott, if that's what you're asking. I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy." Stiles said softly and smiled at his best friend, seeing the relief in his eyes. "You're ridiculous if you thought I wouldn't accept this, Scott." He said with a shake of his head and pulled his best friend into a quick hug."You had better not hurt him, Lahey, because if you do I don't give a rat's ass that you're a werewolf, I swear I'll come for your wolf ass and make you regret it." Stiles warned the other boy over Scott's shoulder and Isaac stood up.

"I will never do that, Stilinski." Isaac vowed solemnly, his eyes a fierce burning amber.

"Good, that's good. Okay, you two can get back to what you were doing before my interruption on checking up on Scott. I'll see myself out." Stiles announced and closed the door behind his back without waiting for any kind of response. As he was descending the stairs he shouted with a devilish smirk, "And use protection!" knowing the werewolves will hear him loud and clear.


End file.
